


Kittens

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Space Kittens, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Team Voltron gains several new members.





	1. Babies

Lance and Pidge were trying to get out of the Battleship before it was blown to smithereens, the Galra obviously didn't get the memo.  
They were playing a game of cat and mouse, and neither side knew if they were the cat or mouse. Lance had been separated from Pidge and was lost. He ducked into a room to hide from a squadron of droids. It was a strange place for a Battleship; it was almost like stepping into a fluffy nest made of blankets. Squeaks and growls came from the center. When Lance peeked over, he was met with what looked like space kittens with dark purple fur.  
"Shit!"  
"Language!"  
"Keith, we've got a problem. There are babies."  
The comms fell silent at that piece of news. The timer was counting down, and Lance made a split second decision.  
"Sugar, I'm gonna need an extraction, and I've got company," Lance called to Red while she was blasting ships.  
"On my way Gatáki."  
Lance wrapped all four of the babies in a blanket from the nest and booked it out of there.  
"Pidge, scan the ship if there are any more children we need to get them out."  
"On it Keith. The scans are showing negative for any others."  
Lance got made it to the hangar where Red was waiting. The little ones were wiggling and crying as Lance cradled them. Red opened up a compartment were Lance nestled his precious cargo. They blasted out in time for the ship behind them to explode.


	2. Back at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prides stick together.

The waves from the explosion rocked the Red Lion and nearly threw Lance of his seat. She took over the controls while Lance went to check on the kittens. They were okay, a little upset, but otherwise healthy. When Red settled into her hangar, the others rushed to her. Lance walked out carrying a large wiggling bundle.  
"Well it looks like I'm a dad," Lance joked.  
Coran walked up, "May I?"  
Lance revealed the four kits. Coran had a sad look on his face and almost seemed pained.  
"You have four beautiful daughters unless they decide to change that."  
"How do you know?," Pidge was peeking at the girls.  
"Those markings on their faces like that of Allura's and mine only appear on female Galra. I have been updating the Castle's archives, and have found something alarming. There are twelve males for every one female or breeder."  
He didn't have to say it they understood.  
"We're keeping them," Lance would fight to protect these babies.  
No protests were made.  
Coran perked up,"Luckily, the castle was equipped for children and infants, and it's still good. I'll have everything set up in a jiffy."  
He ran out of the room. Allura came closer and looked at the babies, one of them looked at her and gurgled reaching for her.  
Allura looked a bit confused.  
Lance was gentle," She wants you to hold her."  
Hesitantly, Allura picked up the kit, which snuggled against Allura with a purr. All of the tension went out of Allura as she held the kitten.  
"Welcome, little ones," the Lions spoke in unison as they gathered round,"Welcome to our pride."


	3. Naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are important.

"Okay, guys we've got something important to do, Names for them. Got any ideas?"  
Everyone just looked at each other with "I don't know do you know?," looks only to be met with "I don't know do you know looks."  
Pidge broke the cycle,"How about Lacie?"  
The smallest perked up and started babbling when Pidge said the name.  
Hunk chuckled,"Lacie it is for this little lady here," while he picked her up.  
Keith's was,"Cezonna."  
The one in Allura's arms gave him the side eye before going back to sleep.  
"Dani," was Hunk's suggestion, the kitten next to Lance rolled over giggling.  
Lance was the last one to choose he picked up the middle baby, " What about Mirana?"  
Slowly she blinked her eyes and smiled with her entire being.  
The newly christened Mirana, Lacie, Dani, and Cezonna were given their dinner and put to bed. Lance started laughing as they entered the kitchen for their own dinner.   
In response to the quizzical looks, he gasped, "Shiro."


End file.
